toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Giwi Kiwi
Giwi Kiwi (ギウィキーウィ Giu~i Kīu~i) is a species of extremely delicious bird beast living in the Southern Room Jungles. Anatomy Giwi Kiwi resembles a giant kiwi bird, with thin long legs and dark markings around its eyes. Also similarly to kiwi, it lays very large eggs, however, they contain multiple baby birds, usually from 3 to 7. They all hatch at the same time and eat on the egg's nutritional inside together. Behavior Giwi Kiwi is a very picky omnivore. It eats smaller animals, insects, fruits and plants, but it carefully picks only those of good taste. Due to its natural habitat being full of dangerous and powerful predators, it is a very cowardly creature that never fights, always flees. Powers and Abilities Giwi Kiwi's entire evolutionary potential is focused into protecting it from strong and fast predators. Its leg muscles have developed an unique gas compression system that allows it to produce extreme acceleration and reach supersonic speeds in an instant. Its muscles are so strong, that the steps of its supersonic run create miniature earthquakes. It also has extremely good memory, capable of mentally mapping any terrain it sees, even if only once. It can perfectly orient via its mental map even at supersonic speeds. Among its evolved senses is also the ability to accurately determine what plant or animal is good-tasting and which is not from great distance. Giwi Kiwis can also exchange this information, as well as location of predators and other members of their species via a low-pitched noises they produce. On top of its elusiveness, the bird has extremely durable feathers with pointy hair, which it can in the worst case scenario fire from its wings by flapping them, cutting its opponent deeply and leaving thousands of tiny needles in their flesh. As Food As a result of its pickiness, Giwi Kiwi's meat is indescribably delicious. All the good flavors it has ever eaten have their essence stored in its heavy, dense muscles. When you bite into its meat, be it raw or cooked, it overflows with juices in all directions, juices of concentrated delicious meaty flavor, resembling the best and richest-tasting chicken, marinated in the best-quality spices. Due to this incredible concentration of juices, it takes 200 years to dry 1 kilogram of the meat. But if one manages to produce this delicious jerky, the original good taste of the meat is amplified ten times over. Also, for the very same reason, roasting and grilling the meat has to be done with extreme carefulness, as the juices will evaporate, bubble, burst and catchafire if a single mistake is done. The cooking is a slow process and can take up to several days. Trivia * According to "One" Bishokuya's diary, encounter with Giwi Kiwi is like a "moment of standing still, you, the bird and the world itself, and then a powerful, cannon-like windstorm from it fleeing through the sound barrier". ** The texts of this Bishokuya also say that a very old Giwi Kiwi would lay an unfertilized egg, which tastes like none other. ** There was also a hidden note found, suggesting that there is an easy way to cook Giwi Kiwi's meat in a matter of several minutes. Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Bird Beast Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:LAURASIA Category:Ruum Continent Ecosystem Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000